southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Clyde Donovan
Clyde Roger Donovan (formerly Goodman and Harris) is one of the main characters' classmates and is voiced by Trey Parker. His birthday is April 10th. Appearance He has medium-brown hair, wears a burgundy coat, grayish-brown trousers, and sometimes wears ocean-blue mittens. Underneath, he has been shown to wear a green T-shirt with a cow's face on the front. He has been labeled "the second fattest kid next to Cartman" despite appearing about the same weight as the others. He has a somewhat nasal voice, similar to that of Craig's. In "Quest for Ratings", it is rumored that Clyde only has one testicle, though this is never actually confirmed. In "Mystery of the Urinal Deuce", Clyde is announced as having a colostomy by Mr. Mackey, and as such was incapable of and therefore innocent of deficating into a urinal. In reality, people with colostomies are among the most capable of deficating into urinals. Personality He has a habit of sobbing uncontrollably whenever he witnesses something upsetting. Examples of this are when he hears Cartman singing in 4th Grade, when the adults decide to give all of the money they would have spent on Christmas presents for their kids to the Broflovski's in "It's Christmas in Canada", and when he realized that there were no crystal clear lagoons, treasure, and plunder after he joined Cartman's "Somalian pirate club" in "Fatbeard". This usually gets an angry response from Cartman. On several occasions when things get surreal in the show, Clyde shows little or no interest. For instance, when the boys audition for a new fourth friend, and he is eliminated as a candidate, he eventually decides that it is stupid and shows no actual interest in being their fourth friend. Also, while everyone else is obsessing over the World of Warcraft game, he questions its importance and reads Playboy instead, which causes the "rogue" to defeat the other players once again. Character Clyde Donovan made his first speaking appearance in Weight Gain 4000 as an Indian in the play being performed for Kathy Lee Gifford. During Clubhouses, he began dating Bebe Stevens though it is unknown as to whether or not this relationship continued - in any case, they briefly got back together in "The List". In the movie, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, it is implied that he is not very clever, or at least not good at mathematics and is often portrayed as one of the less intelligent members of the class. When Mr. Garrison asks him what two times five equals, he guesses twelve - Garrison then referred to him as "a complete retard". However, considering that Garrison't teaching skills are nonexistant, it's probably not Clyde's fault. In the episode Cherokee Hair Tampons, Butters comments that Clyde would have helped in getting Cartman's kidney for Kyle, but his appetite for tacos got in the way - referencing his weight, which had also been pointed out by Butters in "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000". He is Roman Catholic; seen at the church in Do the Handicapped Go to Hell?. Clyde seems to have a liking for adult-related materials. In the episode Make Love, Not Warcraft, he is seen reading an playboy magazine instead of playing the game, and in Ginger Kids, the topic of his presentation is mentioned as "lesbian cheerleaders." In the episode Marjorine, Butters (in the character of Marjorine) says that one of her hobbies is "getting my snootch pounded on Friday nights," to which Clyde responds, "Nice.", although he could also have been happy at how well the idea had turned out - judging by his tone, this was not the case. Clyde appears to be one of the nicer boys, or at least he has a better sense of morality. In "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000" he appeared to be shocked at himself when he said "I'm not fat, goddammit!" while filling in for Cartman as the fat kid (since he is apparently the second fattest kid in class, although he was shocked by this assessment). In "Lice Capades", he refused to sock bathe Kenny McCormick when Kenny is accused of having head lice, since Clyde believed himself to be the only one who had lice. He also notified Ms. Garrison to stop the sock bathing and tried to delay the other boys until it arrived. Clyde is even seen defending Cartman in "Marjorine". In "Mystery of the Urinal Deuce", Clyde even tried to take the fall for the person (later shown to be Stan) who took a crap in the urinal. Unfortunately, his parents told Mr. Mackey that Clyde had had a colostomy when he was 5, so he couldn't have taken the crap in the urinal. In "The List", when Clyde is listed on the corrupted list as best looking, he becomes arrogant and self loving of his looks. He attempts to make Kyle feel better for being listed last, though does it in a careless way. He, however; is very low on the real list. In Marjorine, Clyde stood up for Cartman when Kyle and Stan were ridiculing him for his discovery of the girls' future telling device. This surprised many of the boys who were in Cartman's basement at the time, including Cartman himself. Although this initially indicates that he's somewhat on Cartman's side, he ignores him along with the rest of the class in The Death of Eric Cartman. He may have only been curious about the future telling device Cartman was reporting and wanted Stan and Kyle to be quiet while Cartman explained. He might also still feel loyalty towards Cartman for returning to South Park in Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000, evidenced by his willingness to accept Cartman as a leader, such as when he joined his crew in Fatbeard. He also seems to be much more willing than the other kids to accept Cartman's bigoted views, possibly because he agrees with Cartman on occasion (he said ginger kids creeped him out in "Ginger Kids") Category:Characters Category:5th Grader Category:Villians Category:Heroes